


What we need

by LoverboyLance1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: It had been a normal day... been. When the team hears yelling coming from the training deck, they never imagined to be staring face to face with an older and more depressed Keith. They also don't expect to find older versions of themselves as well. But when they find out the grim reason why the older group of paladins are here, Lance struggles with his self worth issues, as a pining Keith tries to comfort him with little success. Will the old paladins be able to help the young paladins change the grisly fate of a certain blue paladin, or will his demise happen once more?Just to let you know, this is not the only chapter, I will be posting daily! (:





	1. Not a normal morning

Team POV  
The castleship was normally deathly quiet, as its large size seemed to engulf the 7 inhabitants that called it’s walls their home. But today, however, yelling could be heard throughout the castle, coming from the training deck. As the shouting began to grow louder and louder, everyone except for Keith found themselves outside the training area.  
Pidge looked to Hunk and Lance, a mischievous glint crossing their small features. “Bet $5 it’s Keith yelling at a training bot.” Lance quirked a brow at Pidge. “I add $10 that it’s torn to pieces.” Lance grinned as he shook Pidge’s hand.“Deal!” Shiro looked down amused at the young paladins, but had a feeling it was neither of those options. Hunk looked anxiously at the door. “I don’t know guys. I’ve never heard Keith this angry before.” Shiro grimaced, knowing that Hunk was probably right. “Well,” he sighed. “Only one way to find out.” And with those words, Shiro opened the training deck’s doors.  
Nothing could ever prepare them for what they found inside. Keith was in a yelling match with the person standing before him, seeming so small and meek compared to the looming figure, who was to engulfed in rage and didn’t notice the other paladins enter. Keith looked to his teammates, a look of relief crossing his face. Suddenly the stranger turned around to face the group so fast, that Pidge swire they gave themselves whiplash. As the stranger turned to face the paladins, they came to the realization that the mysterious stranger was Keith, although he seemed more worn out and tired, as if the fight had been drained from him. He had a few new scars on his face, others most likely hidden by his armour, but was still recognizably Keith. Although older Keith’s gaze traveled to each and every one of the members of their small group, as Allura and Coran joined soon after, remaining silent as they realized their situation, Keith’s eyes locked on to Lances, and the anger which he once sported was replaced by longing and grief.  
As older Keith stared at Lance, his body began to violently shake as he shamelessly cried, sobs escaping from his mouth as he slowly made his way across the room to the cuban boy. “L-Lance?” Older Keith stuttered as he spoke, something none of the other paladins had ever seen Keith do. As older Keith took another step forward, everyone turned their heads to a noise of the training doors opening. In the doorway stood none other than themselves though they too looked older by at least a few years. Even older Allura and Coran were there, although their usual joyous faces were replaced with tear stains and puffy eyes. Each of the older paladins shared the same expressions. Lance looked around, confused on why he couldn’t find his older self in the herd of people standing in the entrance. As he looked to his comrades, Lance saw that they were in a state of shock, mouth agape as they looked to the other versions of themselves standing just a few feet away. Recognizing that nobody would be saying something anytime soon, Lance took it upon himself to break the ice. “Can somebody please explain what’s going on here!”  
Although he barely got a reaction from his own team, which he had to say hurt a little, the other group of older paladins snapped their heads at the sound of Lance’s voice. Suddenly older Hunk began to sob in his hands, as older Pidge latched herself onto his side. Older Keith went to join his group, tears streaming down his face the entire way. The two Alteans stood together, older Allura clutching older Coran like a lifeline as he shook his head side to side, thinking the universe was playing some cruel trick on him. Shiro, who’s hair was completely white, although he appeared to be no more than a couple years older, closed the space between Lance and himself, his own tears shed as he hugged the young boy tightly, whispering apologies as he sobbed. “L-Lance, I-I’m so sorry.”  
Lance was confused. Why was Shiro apologizing to him? As Shiro’s sobs grew louder, the other paladins couldn’t contain themselves, stepping forward to hug Lance as well. This just confused Lance even more, because he was sure that none of the other paladins would ever care this much about him, no matter the circumstance, except for maybe Coran and Hunk, although he thought as everyone as a part of his ‘space family’. The older groups reactions seemed to confuse the younger ones, as they gave each other hesitant and questioning looks. Shiro, being the leader and ‘space dad’ he was decided to ask the question that was plaguing all of them. “What’s wrong?” He asked his older self, quite sure he would receive an answer one way or another. The older group looked amongst themselves as they reluctantly pulled away from Lance. Older Shiro looked hesitant to answer, looking to his team as he received curt nods through the sniffles. He sighed. “In our time, Lance… he… he’s dead.” Lance looked at them in disbelief. “What!!!”


	2. Do you want to know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young and old paladins sit down to have a discussion.

Team POV  
Lance couldn’t believe his ears. He was dead?! What about going back home to earth and Cuba? What about reuniting with his family? At this point he was kind of hyperventilating. Dead?! He heard gasps to each side of him. A sniffle across the room caught his attention. As he turned his head to the source of the noise, he realized it was older Pidge, who must have been at least a year younger than he was now.  
A brotherly sense overcame his senses, as he was suddenly surging towards Pidge and wrapping her in his arms. “Hey, shh. It’s ok gremlin. It’s ok.” he said to calm her down as much as to calm himself down. Suddenly she was crying much harder, letting him embrace her fully. "I-I missed you!" she sobbed into his shirt as he tried to calm her. As the older paladins watched the heartfelt scene spread out before them, the initial shock of the current group of teens (and Coran) seemed to be wearing off. “What do you mean he’s dead?!” Keith yelled, making the older group wince.  
The older paladins, all except for Pidge, who was still wrapped in Lance’s embrace, shifted uncomfortably under the concerned glare of their younger selves, wondering how they wound up in their current predicament. Allura noticed the discomfort displayed by the older group, and although she too wished for answers, she also wished to allow the other group of paladins a little more welcome. “Perhaps,” she said, gazing into her own doubles eyes before looking away. “We should allow our guests to settle in the lounge before we interrogate them?” As she looked back once more to her older self, she received a look of gratitude. “Yes, that sounds quite lovely. Thank you.” as she once more turned back to Lance, a stray tear escaping in her process.  
Both groups made their way to the lounge, the older group dreading telling the tale of the end of Lance McClain while the younger group was filled with morbid curiosity and sorrow. As they settled into the lounge, older Pidge untangled herself from Lance’s grasp, reluctantly doing so as she had missed his brotherly touch. She sighed. “I guess you want the full story?” she questioned, looking to her younger self, someone of which craved all knowledge. Pidge hesitated. Of course she wanted to know what happened, and how she could prevent it, but would their story haunt her? No, her feelings didn’t matter as long as she kept her second family safe. “Yes.” Older Pidge locked eyes with the younger version of herself. “Katie, your going to be haunted by many things in life, but this is one of the worst,” Older Hunk looked uneasy as he warned his comrade. “P-Pidge…” he stuttered as he hiccupped and sobbed. She turned to him, and her gaze softened as she saw his crumbling figure. She looked to each and everyone of her family members as she had looked at Hunk, seeing defeat and grief in their droopy and sunken eyes. She smiled at Hunk, it was small and sad, sure, but it was a smile, a soft upturn of the lips, something their group hadn’t seen in a long time. She then locked eyes with Keith, who felt the most guilt ridden out of them all, but we’ll get to why in a second, and he nodded at her. “Let’s fix this.” She turned again to her younger self, who had so much faith and confidence, it made her heart break when she remembered what happened. Every single detail. But she couldn’t decide, it had to be her. “Katie,” she continued. “Are you and your team sure you want to do this?” Older Keith grunted at her statement. “Do you got a bone to pick, Keith?” she asked, lurching closer to him, a snarl escaping from her mouth. “Guys…” Older Hunk said, not wanting there to be yet another fight. “Young Paladins, we musn’t…” as the older Coran tried to calm the two older versions of Keith and Pidge down, not wanting another brawl to break out, Keith turned to him in a fit of rage. “Younger?!” he asked, fully aware of the shocked and frightened faces he was receiving. “No Coran. We’ve seen too many horrors, lost so many friends, were not even children anymore. And you want to know why?!” He was shouting now, shaking with grief while sobs escaped his mouth, replacing his anger. Older Pidge’s face turned red as Keith spoke again. “Because that idiot brought us here in a blue lion. If he hadn’t maybe, maybe, he would still be alive…” Oh no, older Pidge thought. He was not going to make Lance’s death Lance’s fault. “No, Keith, no. Don’t you dare say something like that again, you hear?! Never! He did it to save us, and I know it must be, harder for you, but it hurt us all. You have no right to blame him for what happened. Older Keith stormed out of the room, as older Shiro raced after him. Older Pidge sighed, knowing fully well what was going on inside of her younger selves knowledge crammed head, only wondering how the other paladins were reacting to this, especially Lance. She turned to him. “Your sure you want to know what happened?” she asked once more, this time without being interrupted. Before his team could say anything Lance rushed in. “Yes.” Older Pidge sat down before starting her tale, of which held no happy endings.“Well here’s how it started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether I should keep calling them older paladins, it seems kind of drab. I might start calling them by their last names, but tell e what you guys think in the comments!


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura begins to tell the tale of Lance's death, and we get some insight from Future Lance himself in a first person viewpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter I'm going to introduce the name changes provided by LibraArian, a special thanks, and will continue the story tomorrow!

“The galaxy was in a state of, well, war. We had finally defeated Zarkon by,” a hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing. Both Corans stood to her side, sporting the same look of concern. “Paladin, I’m not sure it’s wise to tell of future events.” Coran said as his older delf nodded, continuing the statement. “Yes, it could cause total unbalance and change our future drastically.” Older Pidge nodded, realizing the mistake she made. Older Allura then decided to speak-up. “Yes Coran, but remember why we have come here. Lance’s death was our downfall.” Older Coran looked down to the floor and wiped a tear out of his eye. “Yes, indeed,” he said, then turning to Lance. “We came back to save you, m’boy.” 

Lance started tearing up. Pidge looked to Lance, generally concerned for Lance and handling all of this. “Lance, are you okay?” she asked hesitantly. Lance looked down at her and wiped underneath his eye, startled by the wetness he found. He laughed and sniffled, wiping away his tears. “Ya, I’m fine. It’s just…” Lance paused. Shiro looked to Lance, concerned by the younger boy stopping in the middle of his sentence. “What is it Lance?” he asked, as the older team all exchanged sad glances, Lance coming out of his haze. “He didn’t think anyone would care.” The large group looked to the door, staring at older Keith and older Shiro. Older Shiro grabbed Keith’s shoulder. “Keith…” Keith’s lipped turned into a snarl. “Shiro…” he warned, still having a whole lotta fight left in him. “Hunk.” older Hunk murmured, remembering a situation like this when they were paladins of new, when they still had hope. 

Shiro looked from Keith to Lance. “Lance, y-you don’t really think that do you?” he asked. “Well, um, I-I… ya.” he finally stammered out, letting a collective gasp from the younger group echo throughout the room. Keith’s eyes began to water as he began to realize where this was going. “P-Princess,” he asked, looking up to meet sad and tired eyes that the future Allura dawned. “How did Lance die?” The older Allura looked around the room, settling her eyes on her Pidge. “Do you want to tell the story?I know it was rather… painful for you.” 

Older Pidge looked up to Allura, barley containing her tears as she replied. “No, it would be better if you told it. I would be crying in a matter of seconds, haven’t been sleeping much…” she muttered, as Allura looked down sadly upon the youngest paladin. “But Princess…” Coran shouted, not wanting to disrupt the balance. “ Iknow, Coran. I will simply skip to the part of Lance’s death, and future names shall be replaced. I am going to tell the story one way or another, and would rather you be on my side. Please,” she whispered. “Don’t let me make the same mistake again.” Coran sighed. “As you wish.” Older Allura smiled.

“We had finally defeated Zarkon, losing many in the process. The Galra were in a state of bedlam, as they fought to assume throne. This caused many generals to attack planets in their sector, and try to claim them for their own purposes. We tried to save as many as we could, but a great number of our allies fell, being slaughtered and murdered.” Hunk gasped, thinking of Shay and the other Balmerans. His older self stood beside him and clutched his shoulder, knowing of what he was thinking, and trying to offer what little support he could.

“We were on a mission, one of which required a group of six in order to infiltrate a prison camp. Coran stayed behind on the castle ship, as I went to help the paladins.” Coran gasped, a sound of which everyone was beginning to get used to. “But Princess,” he cried, concerned for Allura’s safety. She chuckled. “It’s ok Coran, it wasn’t my first mission.” Coran slumped back in his seat, muttering about how as princess Allura was too important to important to go on missions, continuing with giving him a heart attack, causing both Allura’s to chuckle. She continued the story. “We had freed all of the prisoners, and were leaving the facility when we were stopped by a rather, infamous commander and his generals.” 

 

Flashback: Lance POV(to get his perspective on what’s going on)

The team and I were fighting against Lotor and his band of terrifying female generals. Seriously, when was this dude going to back off. Rumors said that he was next in line for the Galran throne, but gross, who would be in a relationship with Zarkon?! Sweat dripped down the side of my face as me and he team engaged our attackers/enemies. It was like an action movie where the good guys went up against the bad guys, which I guess was technically happening. Each of us was fighting against one of the opposing groups members. Allura was pitted against Prince Loreal himself, as she used a whip-like weapon to attack him and his twin swords. Shiro and Keith were fighting a slim female galran, barley a punch landing on her as she mopped the floor with them. It was like a ninja from a kung-fu movie Under different circumstances, seeing Keith and Shiro getting beat up would be hilarious, but now was not the time. Hunk and Pidge were fighting against a giant commander, like, she was huge! I bet if she tried, she could lift up an entire house! Hunk and Pidge were fighting with all their might, but that fight wasn’t ending any time soon. 

I tried my best to go and help them, but was stopped by a weird pink alien. “Aww,” she cooed as she inched closer, a deadly gleam shining in her eyes. “If it isn’t ‘Loverboy Lance’. I’m your biggest fan. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, and, sadly, the last time I’ll ever meet you. It’s a shame I have to kill someone as handsome as you, you are quite cute if I do say so myself.” I laughed, despite the terror in the pit of my stomach. “Sorry lady, I'm taken, and even if I were single, you wouldn't be my type.” I showed her the red ring on my finger as I thought of Keith and his blue ring, thought of his stupid mullet, of his cuddles and hugs, hoping my stupid fiance would hurry up and help me deal with this nut job. She smiled bearing her teeth. “Please, call me Ezor,” she fake pouted. “Can I get an autograph before you die? It would mean so much to me. Wouldn’t want to disappoint your number one fan, would you?” She lurched forward, enjoying her precious time as I gripped my bayard tighter in my hand. 

“In the show,” she continued, and I have to admit, her having so much interest in me was… disturbing. “You were known for your charisma and charm… but most girls went crazy over the way you move.” She got into a fighting stance, her eyes narrowing as she pulled out a silver blade from behind her back. “Shall we?” I laughed, although it was hollow and fake. “Ok Ezor,” I said, preparing myself for the battle to come as I fired up my bayard. “Let’s dance!” 

Ezor was the first to strike, landing a blow to my chest. I fell back but caught myself before I could lose my balance. She laughed, a cold and cruel laugh. “Defeating you is going to be easy!” she exclaimed, almost giddy with pleasure. “No, no, no!” I said, blasting my bayard at her. “Not going to happen.” She cried out as my blast connected to her side, causing her to fall to the ground. I thought that was all as I turned around, ready to help my friends, but suddenly a sharp pain erupted from my side. A feminine voice whispered in my ear. “Sorry sweetheart, it’s not you, it’s me.”I looked down to my stomach and saw the tip of a blade protruding from my gut. With one swift motion, Ezor pulled the blade out of my stomach.

I groaned as I rolled to the side, coughing out some blood in the process. It was fine though. It seemed as if Ezor went to join her comrades, so I sat up, slowly and painfully, and joined mine. I just had to hold off till the cryo-pods.


	4. A Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group takes a quick brake from Lance dying, and come closer as a team as they bond.

“We were in the midst of battle when one of the generals aided the commander in attacking me. I was quickly overwhelmed and used as a bargaining chip to capture the rest of the team.” The Princess hung her head in shame. “I am so sorry.” she sobbed, as cries racked her body. “Maybe if I had been stronger…” Older Keith shook his head and went to embrace Allura. “No, Allura. What happened wasn’t your fault. He wouldn’t have wanted you to feel that way.” Keith shook his head and smiled as he wiped away a tear. “Besides, we came back so he could keep that promise to me, his promise that once this war is over, we would go to Earth and get married, live our normal lives. He always said you would be a great maid of honor.” He smiled warmly at Allura. 

“Wait, what promise!” Lance shouted, toppling out of his seat. Pidge snorted. “So your telling me that Older Keith and Older Lance were going to get married?!” Pidge was laughing so hard as Hunk chuckled and Shiro smiled fondly. Allura and Corans faces lit up. “That is simply wonderful!” she exclaimed as Coran was beside himself with joy. Keith sat there, face as red as his lion as Lance screeched at Pidge, who was laughing like a hyena. 

Older Pidge laughed. “Yep! At last the sexual tension ceased!” her statement causing Pidge to dive into another fit of laughter.” Older Keith sighed, chuckling silently at his younger self’s reaction. “Yes, thank you Pidge. But, um… can you please not call us ‘older’? It make me feels like Shiro over there.” Older Shiro let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m only 29!” Everyone laughed at his statement, temporarily forgetting the reason of their meeting. Hunk broke the silence. “Ok, what do you want to be called?” Older Keith paused for a moment before answering, “Call me Akira.” Lance snorted. Akira mockingly pouted, “What, it’s my middle name!” Pidge turned to Keith. “Your middle name is Akira!” Keith grumbled. “Shut up.” 

“Well then, what should we call the rest of you?” Older Shiro chuckled as he thought about what to be called. After a moment of thought, he said to the group, “Just call me Takashi.” Akira laughed, elbowing Takashi in the ribs. “Your always so formal.” Takashi shrugged his shoulders. “You need to be a diplomat when you have Keith as a brother.” Older Pidge snorted at the brotherly exchange. Moments like this reminded her of those she spent with Matt, who they had found nearly a year back. Actually, he was the one who created the technology to send them back in the first place. Because she couldn’t lose another brother, not again. She sighed, then deciding to take Shiro’s route, “I guess you can call me Katie, if that’s alright with you, Pidge.” Pidge laughed and shrugged. “It’s fine, no one calls me Katie unless I’m getting scolded, like if Lance is yelling at me to get some sleep.”

Lance mocked being hurt before retorting, “I only do it to keep you healthy, you insomniac!” Katie laughed. “I remember that…” Her gaze became glossy, as if lost in a painful thought. Hunk noticed and was quick to change the subject, most definitely for the better. All of this grief and sadness was causing a pit of guilt in his stomach. “Well then, future me, what should we call you?” Older Hunk thought for a moment, closing his eyes and smiling. When he opened the, fresh tears had sprung in the corners of his eyes. “C-Call me Buddy.” he said, as he wiped away his few tears. “No one’s called me that in a long time.” Older Allura painfully smiled, and then she to spoke. “Simply refer to me as ‘Princess’, it would be quite nice for someone to call me that once more.” Older Coran beamed, tears of joy falling down his face as he saw his group rejoice once more. “So, Coran,” Lance asked, noticing the royal advisors cheerful expression. “What’s your super macho name?” Coran laughed a hearty laugh, and boomed, “You can call me the Coranic, you know, Coran and mechanic.” Everyone laughed, remembering Coran calling himself that when the first met the two Alteans. 

Although Keith was all for their bonding moment, his thoughts just kept nagging him. He and Lance were in a relationship?! And they were going to get married?! Nothing made any sense! I mean, he did have a crush on Lance but that idiot would never return his feelings. But still, the news of future Lance’s death greatly affected him. A world where Lance was gone, it made him feel like all the happiness in his life was sucked out in some giant dark oblivion. He needed to know what happened. “Princess?” he questioned, causing the group to look to him. 

The Princess sighed. Although she was glad for the brief intermission from their dark tale, she knew how important it was for their future, a future in which Lance lived. “ I-I know, we must continue the story. But please, know that there was nothing we could do from this point on.” Coran nodded. “Indeed, war is grim and unpredictable.” Akira sighed. “Yes, but what happened was my fault.” Takashi leaned closer to his brother, as Buddy did the same on the other side. Although Katie and Akira had been known to fight these past couple months, she to joined him, along with the princess and Coranic. 

“No, Akira, it wasn’t.” Katie said from her spot in the cuddle pile. “It was all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to give them names without messing up or changing the story line! I feel so accomplished! :)


	5. This can't end well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Flashback (honestly, I'm really bad at summary's)

I had slowly inched my way to where my visor told my teams location, trying not to make the wound even worse. As I neared the location I heard a shout of anger and frustration as well as a cold and calculated laugh. Oh no. Prince Lotor. I was still in the cover of the trees as I took another step, hiding behind a tall plant resembling a oak. As I looked to the source of the noise, making sure none were watching me, I felt my stomach drop. On their knees, tied up in a line, was my team. Keith was trying to break free of his restraints, shouting and cursing at Lotor, as Shiro gave the most ice cold glare he could muster. 

Although you could see the panic in Hunk’s eyes, he remained calm and defiant next to a angry gremlin, who was lashing out against her captors and cussing like a sailor. Honestly, we were going to have to make a swear jar. Allura was at the end of the line, and besides a slight trickle of blood from her temple, seemed relatively alright. Still, Loreal would pay for each scratch and bruise he had inflicted on my team, no, my family.  
Keith growled at Lotor. “Where is he?!” Suddenly, behind Lotor, Ezor appeared, and Lance made sure to mentally note that she could be invisible, which, if she weren’t a bad guy, was really cool. “Oh,” she gasped. “You mean ‘Loverboy’?” she questioned, earning a gasp from the team. Everyone froze in anticipation and horror, as they waited for her to continue, pleading that I was alright. “What did you do to him?!" Keith growled, struggling to free himself from his bindings so he could most likely strangle her. 

She laughed. “Oh, you must have been his mate! That’s why you have the matching ring!” Out of her pocket, she pulled out my red ring, and sure enough, when I looked at my finger, it wasn’t there. She must have taken it when she thought she had killed me as some sort of trophy. The thought made me sick. Everyone froze. Keith looked at the ring in horror. “L-Lance would n-never give you his ring.” She began to pace around the group, as they glared at her, and I swear, if looks could kill, she would be dead. “Well, he didn’t technically give it to me…” she said, as she stepped closer to him. She took the hand with his ring and examined it before going to the front of the paladins. 

Narrative POV  
She looked into each person’s eyes before stating, in a nonchalant manner, “I pried it of his dead body.” Everyone sat there shocked. Hunk began to noisily sob, as Pidge curled in on herself, hunched over as she too began to cry. Shiro sat and stared into the distance, thinking about how he had failed his teammate and brother. Allura shed a tear, as she thought of Lance and his antics, how his brotherly nature and caring personality was forever lost to the universe. And then there was Keith. He sat there sobbing, his composure gone as he crumbled. But from the fallen ashes of his grief, he rose once more, out of anger and hatred, vowing that he would avenge Lance. 

Ezor laughed at the grief ridden group. These were the paladins of Voltron? She snickered. “It really was a shame, he was cute. But don’t worry red paladin, he assured that I wasn’t his type.” Keith’s face grew hot, and he longed to have his blade so he could slice this woman in two. “It was to bad that his armor didn’t protect him from my blade.” As she said that, she pulled out the blade she had used to stab Lance. Keith growled. Pidge looked up and sputtered, “Go die in hell, you m-mother-fucking..." Pidge's face dropped, she let out another sob. Hunk looked up at Ezor, and with all the hatred he could muster, shouted at her, "BITCH!" Ezor chuckled. “You Earthlings are rather amusing. Maybe it would bring you some peace if you could see his body, one last time.” Lotor smirked, delighted that she was affecting the Paladins this much.

“Natari,” he said, and a masked woman with a cat appeared at his shoulder. “Retrieve the body of the blue paladin.” Lance watched in horror, as the weird general, Natari, dipped a finger in his blood, and began to glow. Unaware of what kind of magic she was using, Lance wished that he could fool them, like what Harry did in the last Harry Potter book, as he played dead, closing his eyes and hoping his plan worked. Suddenly his body began to glow, and he was teleported in the clearing before his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's about to go down when Hunk curses...


	6. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has yet another flashback, recalling defeating Lotor and the price they payed for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner, I have soccer and school work, but I promise to try to post more frequently!

“You can’t be serious!” Pidge cried out, cursing the wetness under her eyes. As she turned back to her teammates, she found that they too were crying, especially Hunk, who had small waterfalls falling down his cheeks. The older team looked at each other anxiously, disturbed by her sudden outburst. “That’s how he died?!” Takashi looked at her sadly. “No. That wasn’t how he died…” 

Flashback  
The team gasped as a glowing body was thrust in the clearing before them. “W-What is t-that?” Keith asked, barely keeping the anger and grief out of his tone as he realized who the body was. Lotor chuckled, amused by his anger. “I thought you would be able to recognize your own mate.” As he turned the body to face the paladins, a collective gasp rang out amongst the group. There he was. Lance. Battered and broken, covered head to toe with bruises and blood. But the worst injury visibly seen was the gash in the middle of his stomach. Hunk turned around and puked. 

Lotor and his generals laughed, as Keith shook with rage. Beside him, Shiro was having a flashback from his time in the arena, staring into space as he trembled, recalling a teenager just like Lance, sent into the arena, their screams echoing in his mind as he ripped them apart. Pidge was muttering a string of curses, her eyes closed as she shook and cried, shouting out in grief. Allura, she felt the most guilt ridden. How could she have let one of her paladins die in the hands of Lotor, that galran scum. She was going to make sure he payed for Lance’s death. All of them would. 

Lotor looked amused as he stared down at Lance’s body. “This has affected the paladins of Voltron so much? Pathetic. It seems that their race…” Lotor looked at Allura and then continued. “Races are more useless than we originally thought. How about we experiment, hmm? Lets see how they react when we kill another one of their own.” Zethrid smiled. “Finally,” she smashed her fist into her hand. “The fun part!” Although Lotor knew how eager Zethrid was, he held her back. “Not so fast, Zethrid. If we want to enjoy this, we need to target an essential member. Perhaps the green one would do?” Ezor laughed as she looked down on the disgusting little creature at her feet. “I bet the entire Galra empire that they all have a soft spot for the green one.” Lotor flashed a murderous grin. “Then so be it!” 

The team tensed, ready to lunge at Lotor. Ezor hummed. “Seems like I was right!” However, as Zethrid stepped forward to grab Pidge, Keith lunged at her, temporarily knocking her off balance. Axca growled, drawing her blade in an attempt to attack Keith, but before she could fully unsheath it, Shiro charged forward and knocked the blade from her grasp. Using it to cut through his bonds, he tossed the knife to Hunk and Pidge, so they too could join the fight. He would have also tossed it to the Princess if she weren’t already fighting against Zethrid, using her Altean strength to easily over power the general. 

As Keith regained his composure from lunging at Zethrid, he found himself face to face with Lotor himself. Keith growled as he drew his Marmoran blade, ready to tear Lotor apart. For Lance. The two engaged combat, dodging and blocking each others blades. Although Keith was trying his best to fight Loreal, the initial fight with him, Shiro, and Axca, Keith was beginning to slow down. Lotor noticed this and smirked down at Keith. “Goodbye paladin, any last words?” Suddenly in the corner of Keith’s eye, a flash of blue could be seen. Keith smirked. “I say Vol and you say?” Lotor looked down at Keith, puzzled. Suddenly a shot rang out on the battlefield. Lotor let out a grunt of pain before collapsing to the ground. His generals looked at one another and then to the dead bod of their leader and fled, taking their shuttle to escape the planet. Although the paladins would normally chase after them, a certain blue clad figure in the middle of the clearing caught their eye. Keith began to tear up.

As Lance’s bayard reverted back from his rifle to its original form, Lance muttered, “Tron.” And then he collapsed.


	7. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is alive, but is losing a large amount of blood. As Keith and Shiro escort Lance back to the castle, Keith has a flashback within a flashback about how Lance proposed to him...

Keith rushed to Lance’s side, relieved but terrified. “Hey, babe, don’t close your eyes!” Lance looked up at Keith groggily. “I’m so tired…” he muttered. Keith looked down in horror as the blood began to pool beneath Lance. A person couldn’t lose this much blood, right?! “It’s ok, don’t close your eyes, stay with me!” Lance was suddenly wide alert. “I-I lost my r-ring.” Keith laughed, a hollow laugh. Of course Lance was moments near death and he was worried about his ring. “It’s ok, we’ll find it. You just have to stay awake, ok?” Lance murmured in agreement. 

“Lance!” Hunk cried, as he, Shiro, Pidge, and Allura knelt besides Lance. “Holy quiznack…” Pidge murmured, as she got a better look at Lance’s wound. Shiro sighed. “Pidge, language.” Lance laughed at this, although he quickly stopped, the pain to much. Allura looked stricken as she looked down at Lance's wound. “Lance requires immediate medical attention! Can humans lose this much blood?” Hunk looked at Allura, doing everything in his power to keep from crying. “No, they can’t. We need to get Lance out of here!” Shiro nodded, then looked down at his fallen teammate. “Lance, buddy, I’m going to pick you up now, ok?” Lance nodded his head before being picked up by Shiro, a grunt of pain escaping his lips. Shiro winced. “I’m sorry buddy.” Lance looked up into the eyes of his leader. “S’kay Shiro.” 

“Keith,” Shiro called out. “You come with me and Lance. Make sure he gets to the cryopod. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, go ahead and prepare a pod.” Hunk, Pidge, and Allura nodded in agreement, looks of worry flashing across their faces as they looked to Lance, one last time, before turning to leave. “Keith, let’s move!” As Keith, Shiro, and Lance ran to the shuttle, Keith noticed something red glittering in the sand. As he picked it up, he realized it was Lance’s ring. He put in his pocket for safe keeping. That idiot would be glad he found it. As they arrived at the shuttle, Shiro ran to the pilots seat. “Keith, stay back there and keep an eye on Lance. I’ll pilot the ship.” Keith nodded. He would much rather be by Lance’s side. Keith looked down at Lance, and let out a sigh of relief. They were both okay. His fingers found their way to where he put Lance’s ring.

Flashback within a Flashback  
Keith and Lance had been planning their wedding for months now. Keith was reluctant to say it, but he felt more like a bride, I mean Lance had proposed to him, so of course. They had just rescued a beautiful planet, which reminded the paladins of Earth. That evening, as Keith and Lance walked down one of the planets many beaches, Lance had pulled on Keith’s wrist. Keith turned around and met Lance’s ocean blue eyes, which looked scared and nervous. Keith instantly began to worry. “Lance, what’s wrong?” Lance looked down. “W-Well, um…” Lance took a breath, regained his posture, and then looked into Keith’s eyes. “Keith, our relationship is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and being able to fight and defend the universe beside you makes me the luckiest man in the entire universe. I know that when we were younger we had our, um, differences,” they both chuckled as they recalled their “rivalry”, which turned out to be hopeless pining on one another. “But, I have found that you are the person I’m meant to be with. Forever.” Keith’s face became red as he realized where this was going. “I just wanted to ask you…” Lance pulled out a red velvet box from one of his pockets, and dropped to one knee. “Keith, will you marry me?” 

 

Keith looked at the box, then to Lance, before he leapt onto Lance, and began to cry. Lance laughed as he hugged Keith. “Is that a yes?” Keith looked at Lance, his eyes filled with all the stars in the galaxy, in Lance’s opinion, as he kissed Lance, long and passionate, taking the breath out of both of their lungs, pulling back only to mutter, “Yes.” Tears of joy pooled in both of their eyes as they pressed their foreheads together. Keith took the ring, which was ocean blue, just like Lance’s eyes, and placed it on his finger. The romantic scene was cut short however as they heard a rustle in the bushes. They both drew their bayards, ready to attack whatever was their until they heard Pidge cackling. Sure enough, it was the little gremlin who was hiding in the bushes. “Finally!” she exclaimed, waving around one of her electronic devices. “That was wonderful!” Lance laughed, causing Keith’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Did you follow us?” Pidge snorted before answering, “No duh! Hunk and I had a bet, and I said that you were going to propose on this planet, he bet on the next. Besides, I had to catch the moment on camera!” Lance ruffled her hair. “Well, you should be excited, kiddo! Your going to be a bridesmaid!” Pidge’s eyes turned into saucers as she glanced up at Keith and Lance. “Really?!” she asked, hopping up and down. “Yep,” Lance replied. “So’s Allura, she would make a great maid of honor!” Keith laughed. “And Shiro and Hunk would be groomsman.” Pidge twirled in a tiny victory circle before jumping up and wrapping her arms around Lance and Keith. “I’m so happy for you, but, umm…” Keith looked down at Pidge. “What is it Pidge?” “No PDA, please. You guys make me sick.” Lance laughed. “Just because you have no love life doesn’t mean you can ruin others!” He teased. “Me and my fiance promise nothing, Pidgeon!” Lance and Keith emmbrassed again, as Pidge snorted, shouting, “Get a room!”

First Flashback  
Keith pulled the ring out of his pocket. “Babe, look, I found your ring.” Lance looked up at his ring, reaching his hand out to put it on his finger. Before Lance could say anything, the ship shook. “Shiro, what’s going on?!” Keith yelled, holding onto Lance as another tremor shook the ship. Shiro looked back at the two paladins, and replied, “It’s Lotor’s generals!”


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generals are back, and they have a brand new toy. Lance makes the ultimate sacrifice to save his team.

The ship rocked again as another blast struck the side. Keith grunted, as he fell to the floor. Shiro shouted in frustration as he too fell to the ground, banging his metal fist on the metal floor. “How’s Lance?” he called back to Keith, who was struggling to maintain his balance. ‘Shit!’, Keith thought, as he made his way over to Lance’s side. Although he seemed extremely pale, Lance was relatively fine, as long as they made it back to the pods. Suddenly a red light engulfed the ship, and Shiro shouted in pain as he was struck in the head. Keith cried out in alarm. “Shiro? SHIRO!” ‘Just great!’ Keith thought to himself. 

He made his way to where Shiro was slumped against the ships side. He looked at the stats of the ship, only to find that communications had been cut out, and they had no way to radio the castle for help. However, from the looks of it, they wouldn’t have to. In a burst of white light, the giant castleship appeared before the shuttle. The general’s ship sat in deepspace for less than a second after before something happened. Something terrible. A large weapon, bigger than an ion cannon, came from the top of the ship, and much to Keith’s dismay, began to charge a dark purple glow. 

“No!” Keith shouted, as the beam hit the castleship. The forcefield around the ship flickered, shaking slightly before reverting back to the way it had once been. Yet, Keith knew that it was now 50% weaker, and another hit from that cannon would destroy the castleship. Keith didn’t know what to do. He could only hope that the others would be okay. But for now, he needed to escape this craft. Even the faintest hit from that cannon would destroy the entire shuttle. Keith decided to use one of the three pods lining the side of the ship to escape. Deciding it would be easier to carry Shiro to the pods first, Keith dragged his brother to the pods. The he went for Lance. 

“Lance, babe, I’m going to move you to the escape shuttle, ok?” Lance looked at him, fear evident in his eyes. “What about the others?” he asked, desperation evident in his voice. Keith hung his head low. “We can only hope they make it out, ok? Right now you and Shiro are my top priority.”  
“But another blast will kill them!” Lance shouted at Keith, numb to the pain in his lower abdomen. “I know that! But they have better chances than you! I can’t- I can’t lose you too…” Lance’s eyes met Keith, and melted as the saw Keith’s heartbroken expression. Lance sighed. “Fine, go make sure Shiro is secure though before I get in, ok?” Keith nodded, and turned to go help Shiro, though he thought he saw a tiny flame in Lance’s eyes, which should have indicated him of what Lance was about to do. 

As Keith turned his back to the pod doors, and focused his attention on Shiro, he heard the doors close behind him. As he turned around, he saw the glass closing, and standing on the other side, his fiance. “No no no, Lance, what are you doing?!” Keith frantically banged on the doors, tears pooling in his eyes. Lance smiled, a sad and small smile. “I’m sorry Keith, I can’t let you or them get hurt.” Keith paled, a stray tear rolling down his cheek as he banged one more time on the door. “NO! PLEASE LANCE! DON’T DO THIS!” Shiro was stirring behind Keith, but Keith didn’t care. Lance was going to kill himself. A tear rolled down Lance’s cheek as he hit the red button for the pod to shoot into the depths of space. 

“NO!” Keith shouted, as he pressed his forehead against the glass. “PLEASE DON’T TAKE HIM FROM ME!” As the pod retreated, further and further from Lance, he saw the blue paladin mouth something to him, before running to the front of the ship. Suddenly, the battered shuttle lurched forward, just as the general’s cannon reached full power. As the shuttle lurched forward and charged the ship at full speed, Keith let out a cry of anguish as a explosion rocked the escape pod.  
Shiro opened his eyes and looked at Keith, still cloudy and hazy, probably suffering from a concussion as he looked to Keith in confusion, as Keith felt his heart had been ripped out. “Keith, buddy, what’s wrong?” Keith couldn’t form words, the only sound coming from his body, a broken sob, as he realized the last thing Lance had ever said to him, the words of which he had mouthed to Keith before his… demise were the words “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this chapter, like tears are running down my cheeks right now. But don't worry, I hate super sad endings and pretty much all of what I post will end in a happy ending.


	9. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira tells about what happened after Lance's death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that Voltron has officially ended, and this may give you no reason to stay in the fandom, but I will continue to write fanfics about Voltron and possibly other fandoms as well. Though you may believe that Voltron is over, it truly isn't. Like Keith said, Voltron is bonded to us, and as long as we stand together, it resides inside us too. We will always have Hunk's kindness, and Pidge's curiousity. We have Shiro's leader-ship, and Keith's determination. And when I see someone in need or danger, I will recall Lance's selflessness. Although many of you may believe that Klance was ultimately not canon king, I believe otherwise. The season ended with an open ending, and all the moments and bomding that Keith and Lance shared together caused Keith to be Lance's future after Allura died, and it was Keith who put Lance back together, piece by piece. Although there were many things flawed about this season, I realized that an ending like this was for the best, and that Voltron lives inside us, and as long as there is hope, it exists.

The whole room burst into tears as Keith told his heart wrenching tale. Coran pulled a handkerchief from his shirt pocket, dabbing underneath his eyes as he sobbed on to his olderselfs shoulder. Akira sat at the end of the couch, clutching his stomach as his tears fell, spilling to the ground. The entire older team seemed to be gravitating towards each other, a sobbing mess of people as they huddled together. Lance stood near the wall in shock. Sure, he did like Keith, the stupid mullet, his stubbornness, all of him. But Lance knew, Keith would never love him back. Besides, Lance loved Allura, not Keith. 

At least that’s what he told himself, everyday. Now, as he heard of the future, of his undying love and loyalty to Keith, he finally caved in, and accepted his emotions. A nudge on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance, and he found everyone looking to him. He looked down to find Pidge looking up to him, her honey eyes pooling with tears as she lunged at him, clutching onto him like she was a koala. 

Akira sighed, as he wiped away his tears and stood up. His gaze directly met Lance’s as he continued his harrowing rencountment. “After that, e-everything fell apart. We weren’t a team anymore. Shiro locked himself in his room for seven days, only coming out to eat. Pidge worked tirelessly, barley receiving any sleep, causing her to pick fights with us, especially me.” Katie grunted, not denying what Akira was saying, and inside, apologized to him. Keith continued. “Hunk stopped cooking, stopped smiling. No one smiled after you were gone, Lance.”

Lance was crying now, not for himself, but for his team, whether they were from the future, or not. “Coran wandered the halls aimlessly, waking from night terrors from Altea’s demise and searching for you, only to remember that y-you were gone, and were never going back. Allura, she still hasn’t forgiven herself for her capture, and grieves alone, when everyone is gone, and she thinks no one can hear her sobs.” The older tem was slightly taken back by the words Keith spoke, though they all knew them to be true. Pidge looked up at Akira, curiosity etched onto her face. “What about you?” Akira looked at her and gave her a sad and tired smile. 

“He tried to kill himself.” Takashi said, as the young paladins gasped. Lance shouted out in disbelief. “WHY?” Akira looked down, whispering under his breath though the entire room could hear him. “Cause my future was gone.” Suddenly a dinging noise came from Coranic. “Looks like we must bid them farewell.” Keith sat up, looking at the older team. “H-How do we fix t-this?” Akira sighed. “You’ll know what to do.” And with a flash of light, everything faded into darkness.


	10. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up from the weirdest dream, and after fast forwarding 3 years, the Voltron crew has the chance to save Lance.

Lance groaned as he woke up. As he pulled his sleeping mask of his face and rolled out of bed, he couldn’t help but think of the crazy dream he had just had. In his dream, they had met their future selves! Well, actually, apparently his future self had died sacrificing himself for his team, and to make matters even worse, he was engaged to Keith, the mullet man himself! I mean, not like he loved Keith, or Keith loved him… ‘Whatever, it’s just a dream’ Lance thought, as he got dresses and stepped out of his room. ‘I’m going to go get some breakfast’. As Lance approached the room, he heard the quiet mutter of his teammates, and felt a soft smile settle on his face. It was just a dream.

As soon as he entered the room, all eyes turned to him, and their gazes made him uncomfortable. “Uh, morning.” He greeted as he sat down in his seat, where Hunk had already set down a bowl of cereal. “M-Morning.” Hunk replied, obviously shaken. Lance looked to Hunk, concern etched in his features as he rested his hand on the large boys shoulder. “Hunk, buddy, are you alright?” Hunk bobbed his head up and down. “Yah, I just had the weirdest dream last night, sort of shaken by it.” Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Hunk, all thinking the same thing. 

“Hunk,” Shiro said, as he put down his bowl of food goo. “In your ‘dream’ did we meet our future selves?” Hunk’s eyes widened as he looked at his leader. “Y-Yes,” he answered. Shiro continued his questioning. “In this dream, was future Lance dead?” Hunk grasped the counter and looked like his breakfast was threatening to spill from his gut as he shook his head yes towards Shiro. Everyone gasped, the atmosphere in the room becoming terribly tense. Pidge spoke up, thinking back to her ‘dream’. “So, I’m guessing that wasn’t a dream.”

3 Years Later  
As Lance and his team found themselves surrounded by Lotor and his generals, Lance thought back to their encounter with their future selves, his death looming in the horizon. “Give up paladins,” Lotor called, drawing out his two blades. “It would be a shame if one of you perished.” Keith growled besides Lance, he too remembering the future teams arrival as they realized that this was the moment their future selves had warned them about. In fact, the entire team remembered the fateful day and unexpected visit, their stomachs churning as they braced themselves for the attack, ready to stop at nothing so Lance survived. Ezor stood next to Lotor, her teeth bared in a menacing smile as she looked at Lance.

“Hi Loverboy,” she called, waving at Lance. Keith barely noticed as his bayard changed form, barely. He looked down at his hand and saw that his bayard had changed shape into something, something different. “I really can’t wait much longer, killing you is going to be so much fun!” As Ezor muttered her last few words, a deafening bang rang through the air. Ezor fell to the ground as a bullet sized hole could be seen going through the center of her skull. The team turned to Keith, who stood with a gun brandished in his hands aimed towards Ezor. “Not today bitch.” Keith muttered as he lowered his gun. 

Lotor growled as he looked to his fallen general, her sick smile still plastered on her face. As he looked at his team and then to the paladins, he realized that without Ezor and her abilities, there was no way that they would win this fight. Before Zethrid could lunge at the paladins, Lotor stuck his hand out, stopping her from attacking. “What are you doing, Lotor!” She shouted, baring her fangs. Lotor looked at her, his gaze cold and calculating. “We are outnumbered, Zethrid. Not even you could defeat the paladins at this moment. We must retreat.” Reluctantly, Lotor and his generals turned around, heading back towards their ship, as they took off and left the planet. “We aren’t going to just let them get away, right?” Pidge asked, looking to Shiro. Shiro sighed before he turned to see Keith and Lance embrace each other, Lance pulling Keith into a sloppy kiss as Keith turned red from head to toe. 

Shiro looked down at Pidge, who was still looking up to him for an answer as Lotor’s ship got farther and farther away in the distance. “No, we’re not.” Pidge huffed, but then she saw Lance’s smile, and she realized why they weren’t attacking. Because they had done it. They had saved Lance. 

As the team headed back towards the lions, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, swinging it back and forth. “That was amazing babe!” he said, praising his fiance for changing his bayards form. Keith blushed, and then looked to his hand that was intertwined with Lance’s. “I just couldn’t lose you,” he muttered, stopping in his tracks as he pulled Lance closer to him. Lance stumbled and fell onto Keith, causing them both to fall to the ground. The couple didn't notice as their team ran into the nearby woods, Pidge clutching her recording device in her hand as she, Shiro, Hunk, and Allura hid in the this covering of the trees. After Lance picked himself up and off of Keith, he sat down next to the shorter boy, and looked into the beautiful eyes of his amazing fiance. “Hey, it’s okay Samurai, you saved me.” Keith sighed before he pulled Lance closer to him, enjoying Lance’s warm touch. "I know, but what if what Akira told us happened? What if I lost you?" Lance looked into Keith's eyes, which overflowed with fear. Lance let out a long sigh before whipping his head to face Keith and pulling the shorter boy into a short but sweet kiss. "It's okay, babe. I'll never leave you." The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, snuggling close to each otheras the temperature dropped, stealing kisses here and there. As the setting sun got lower in the horizon, Lance and Keith stood up.

Lance took Keith’s hand once more. Keith’s violet gaze traveled to meet Lance’s. Lance smiled, and Keith was sure he would melt right there on the spot, but he somehow managed to stay intact. “Ready for our future, mullet?” Lance asked, grasping Keith’s other hand as he leaned in closer. Keith huffed out a laugh, god did he love his dorky husband-to -be. Keith looked back to Lance. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Keith replied. Suddenly the air was taken from his lungs as Lance’s lips locked with his, pulling him closer as he thread his hands through Keith’s hair. As they pulled apart, Lance gazed down at Keith, and saw the entire universe in his gaze.

Lance realized, then and there, Keith Kogane was his future, not just here, but in every reality. The couple continued their walk to the lions, smiling as they awaited their future, together.

What the other Paladins were doing as this scene unfolded:  
Little did the couple know as they strolled back to their lions that their entire team (including Coran who was receiving a live feed directly to the castle monitors) had been watching their walk back as they hid in the cover of the forest. Pidge and Hunk hugged each other tightly, both a sobbing mess as they watched their friend passionately kiss his true love, feeling happy that Lance had found someone he cared about this deeply. Allura and Shiro stood close together as well, both beaming proudly like the space parents they were, Shiro ultimately happy that his little brother found someone to take the burden of the universe off his shoulders. And of coarse Coran was throwing a party with the space mice at the castle, bouncing up and down as the mice squeaked with joy, especially Platchu, who couldn’t wait to sink his teeth in Keith and Lance’s wedding cake, secretly hoping that Hunk made it because dang, that human could cook! Lance and Keith looked back to the forest as they kept walking, thinking that they heard the sound of cheers coming from that direction, but shook it off as the citizens of the planet celebrating their freedom from the galra, when in reality, it was the team celebrating their friends. I mean, who could blame the teams reaction? Lets be honest, they had all been shipping Keith and Lance since the beginning. Klance was their ODP afterall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally ending this fanfic. This was a fun and bittersweet one for me to do since season 8 came out before the end of my writing, but I'm so happy to know that I am/was a part of this wonderful fandom! Although Voltron ultimately ended, and nothing can be altered or changed, I can't help but think that, while Allura did love Lance, their relationship was sort of rushed, and left Lance as a shell of who he once was, nothing like the charming character we have known and loved. And though I do not hate Allurance (I would have actually been fine with that relationship though I ship Klance), I believe that that relationship defeated the purpose of Lance's character arc. However, as Allura's death took a deep toll on our favorite blue paladin, I believe that it was Keith who helped Lance heal, and put him back together. But honestly, that's just my opinion. To everyone else Lance could have stayed single, met someone new, or even started a relationship with one of our favorite paladins: Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge. It was an honor writing for this fandom, but I don't think that I will write about Voltron for a little bit. This does not mean that I will never write about Voltron again, it just means that I am taking a small break to write bout other fandoms, like Miraculous Ladybug or Percy Jackson. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have read my writing so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm going to edit daily, and the ratings may change throughout time, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
